Great Minds Think Alike
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: It seems Sakura was given a potion long ago which caused her infatuation towards Sasuke. But now that's it gone how will he take her 'real' attitude? SakSas REVISION COMPLETE
1. Normal or Abnormal?

**Great Minds Think Alike**

_**First, unlike the unrevised first chappie, I would like to point out that the time period is right before they go on a mission to the Country of Tea, in other words, it's the same time as to when they had a mission to find out what Kakashi looked like without a mask!**_

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Normal or Abnormal?**

"_The line between normality and abnormality, is me."_

Team 7 was just having a normal training session with their dramatically late sensei.

_Yes! Sasuke-kun is finally finished sparring with Naruto maybe if I could ask him-_

_**To what? Spar with you! The rejection is already in bold print, girl!**_

_Since when did you become so moody when it came to him?_

_**Moody! No way I'm simply stating the truth 'cause sooner or later you're gonna realize I'm right.**_

_..._

_**Told you.**_

_Whatever I still have high hopes and I will not give up on Sasuke-kun!_

_**I like your... er... my spirit and stuff but this part of you... me... is not liking that Uchiha each passing insult! Cha!**_

"Sasuke-kun, um, I was wondering if I could spar with you!" Sakura asked with a smile.

He nodded, he could see if she improved at all. Both got into their fighting stances, and Kakashi signalled the 'go' to begin.

"Go Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

_Rejection! Ha! In your face, he actually decided to spar with me!_

_**Yeah... We'll see how this turns out. And you know when you laugh at my face you're just laughing at your's also!**_

Sakura was too busy 'thinking' to see Sasuke heading towards and before she knew it there was a kunai at her throat. _What was she doing staring off into space?_

"Words of advice Sakura: actually pay attention in a fight because it seems you are staring off into space as if though you're thinking to _yourself_."

_**He did **_**not **_**just say that!**_

Then suddenly Sakura's head began to hurt, she put her hands to her head and her knees began to weaken, and before any of her teammates could react, she was on the floor, out cold.

"Teme! Look what you just did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, running over to them.

"Calm down Naruto, it can't be Sasuke's fault. He just said a few... insensitive words. I'm sure you know Sakura is not the kind to faint over that," Kakashi said while picking up Sakura bridal style and then bringing her to Kohana Hospital. After bringing her there the present medic nin in charge told them to wait while he looked over the pinkette.

The doctor came out and headed towards the three ninja, "Nothing is wrong with your friend anymore. Expect her to come back to normal when she's awake. Though you should have sent her to the hospital right away after... it started."

"What do you mean back to _normal_?" Naruto asked.

"So you all don't know she was given a potion? Well I haven't figured out what this potion did to her, but it looks like her body was able to overcome it and cure itself. Which indeed is quite strange seeing that the potion seemed to be directed towards the brain," the doctor stated. "Oh, and you can go and visit her, see if she awakens while in your presence," he said, dismissing himself.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go see how Sakura-chan acts when she's 'normal'," Naruto said, who already burst into the room.

Kakashi just glanced at Sasuke, "And you had better come too."

"Why?"

"You heard what the doctor said, the potion was directed to the brain, the mind, so something you said must have caused the body to backfire the potion. And you don't want Naruto to be the first one Sakura sees when she wakes up 'normal' now do you?" He just smirked behind his mask.

Sasuke just nodded and entered the room, but not before telling Kakashi, "Don't want her to end up killing the few brain cells he has left."

"Kids..." Kakashi muttered as he entered the room with him.

"Hey, guys I think she's waking up," Naruto said, noticing Sakura's eyes were twitching.

"Ugh... my head hurts." She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"So Sakura notice anything different about you?" questioned Kakashi.

_Different about me?..._

_..._

_Weird why is it so quiet...?_

Her eyes widened. There was no witty remark, no energetic gesture. Inner was gone.

"Yeah. My inner me is gone." _Wait, did I just say that out loud?! _she almost slapped her large forehead at her stupidity.

"Makes sense, since you always look like you're staring off into space, so I guess you were having a conversation with inner you?" said Kakashi.

"That's what the potion was? Making an inner you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

They heard Sasuke mutter under his breath "Pathetic."

Sakura glared at him, "You're one to talk. Keeping quiet all the time, heck, you might even have one!"

_**You just insulted him, you mean, mean girl.**_

_Hey you're still in my head!_

_**Yes well that potion was on you a bit TOO long so a small part of it still remains in you. But hey look on the brightside, you're in charge! We switched places.**_

_Potion...?_

"Hey what potion were you talking about?" Sakura asked, after her unique 'statement' regarding Sasuke's mind.

"There was a potion inside of your mind and it seems whatever the teme said made the potion go away and now you're back to normal!" Naruto explained.

"Normal?" _So does that mean I was _abnormal _before? Great, I'm weirder than I thought._

_**Pathetic really.**_

_Oh just shut up, please._

"But it seems nothing has changed much except the fact that you lost a mind to talk to and appear to have a disliking to Sasuke here," Kakashi said.

"Who doesn't? I mean, besides his crazy fan girls?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, "For once I agree with Naruto." They all faced her. "What?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well this isn't good if both members of the team dislike one member, it could weaken your teamwork."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I don't dislike him I was just a bit angry at his insult back at the forest. I mean, we are one." _or whatever._ She smiled innocently.

_Besides ALL his insults were driving me to the breaking point!_

_**But you have to admit though at least he's not scared of telling the truth.**_

_Insensitive jerk... And what is with this potion thing?_

_**You mean you don't remember? Well don't worry it'll come to you in time, after all it happened a long time ago. Something might trigger your memory.**_

Sasuke just sighed, _At least now she might get more serious in training._

"Well that's good, but can you tell me everything that seemed different about you when you woke up?" questioned Kakashi.

"Um... it seems my inner me in the past took over and it was her who had a crazy crush on Sasuke, and now I still have her but now she's weak so now the real me is in charge, she said that the potion was in me a bit too long so she's still in my head. Weird, I know, just don't send me to the mental institute."

Kakashi just smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sasuke left unnoticed. _I don't need to stay... I should get back to training, this was a waste if time._

_**You just don't like the fact Sakura doesn't have a crush on you anymore.**_

_... Now _I'm _the one going crazy._

_**Sorry, but no. I'm your conscience, only comes out when your in a state of denial! And no, when Sakura said inner Sakura that really is an inner.**_

_The difference would be...?_

_**Curious are we? I bet your thinking maybe this conscience is the reason I'm somehow infatuated with Sakura!**_

_..._

_**Fine... well when an independent mind begins to form in you, in some incidents such as a potion, depending on how strong the potion, that part of mind will take over, thus the person will act differently. But by the looks of it, the potion was in her too long so it won't go away, and that inner now got combined with her conscience, making her inner smart!**_

_Smart? So you're saying the other minds are stupid._

_**Quick mouth, no wonder I'm you. But us conscience just tell the truth and don't deny it. After all we are you. And its best you get going people are looking at the strange boy staring off into space in the middle of the road.**_

He continued walking to the training grounds.

**

* * *

**

The doctor came into the room right when Kakashi left, "Well, Haruno-san, if you feel fine you are allowed to leave."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks!" He just smiled in return and left.

"Hey Sakura-chan wanna get some ramen!?" The usual routine has begun, but the third member was no where in sight.

"Sorry, Naruto, but it's best I get back to training. Now that I'm 'normal' and everything, I have some catching up to do!" Sakura said getting out of the bed.

"You want me to help train with you?" he asked, still persistent to spend some time with her.

"No it's ok I'll do it myself," she said, not noticing she was giving him yet another rejection.

Naruto just forced a smile, "Kay, Sakura-chan, I'll be at Ichiraku if you need me!" Then he was out of sight in mere seconds.

**

* * *

**

On his way to the forest Sasuke met some unwanted company.

"Sasuke-kun!" It was Ino, of course. She ran up to him and smiled, "Hey! I heard something happened to forehead, care to share?"

He stared at her, "Why would you care?"

She stammered, but then faced him with another smile, "Just trying to check up on my competition!" _Whew!_

"A potion left her body," he answered, and was about to leave but she stopped him again.

"After it left, did she act different when it came to you?"

"Aa."

Ino gulped, "Whoa... Didn't know that potion was still in her, and even if it actually worked!"

Sasuke just left her. _**So the potion had something to do with Ino.**_

_Why am I not surprised?_

**

* * *

**

_**A/N:**_

_**Yup, that's right, I am beginning to rewrite and revise this story. I looked back at it, and the one world that came to my mind was 'trash'. I mean, seriously, this sucked. Yeah, I know it's my first fic, and it's to be expected. But still.**_

_**So review, to those who only saw the fic now!... or review at the last chap after you finish reading, it would make more sense.**_

_**And I actually put a disclaimer! ;D**_


	2. Love Potion and Guy Hunting

**_Disclaimer: If there's a disclaimer, what do you think I'll type in here?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Potion and Guy Hunting**

"_Making love potions for guys we hunt for. Doesn't that explain any day with fellow girl friends?"_

"Forehead!" Ino called out as she saw the pink haired girl walking to the training grounds.

Sakura turned around at the sound of her nickname, she glared at her rival, "What, Ino-pig?"

Ino gulped, _I can do this! _"Uh... do you remember the love potion we made together years ago? Well I didn't tell you but it accidentally spilled into your water bottle. Look! Don't get mad, at first I didn't think it would work I mean we were just six. How could it work?"

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow, "... Love... potion?"

"You don't remember?" Ino asked.

"You do? I mean, it was years ago. And we did make a lot of potions and drinks and poisons when we were kids," Sakura told her.

The blonde just grinned, "I remember it 'cause it was the last one we made together. And for some weird reason it just popped into my head when Sasuke-kun said potion!"

"And you expect me to believe you because...?" Sakura asked.

"Because now you act all 'I hate Sasuke-teme' instead of 'I love Sasuke-kun'!" Ino explained, "Believe me!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess you would know the difference between a Sasuke lover and an anti-Sasuke person."

"See! Just listen to yourself and look back!" Ino said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder and waving her hand in way like she was showing her something like scenery. Sakura just gave her a weird look. "By now we would have started fighting over Sasuke-kun! But look! We're fighting over if I'm right or not!"

She slapped Ino's hand away, "You do have a point."

Ino just groaned and placed her hands on Sakura's head, "Remember. Have a flashback or something!"

_She isn't serious. Flashback-_

_**Got it!**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ino was stirring something in a cooking pot, and Sakura was there with a box of items, the two began their usual routine in making a 'love potion'._

_Ino glanced at Sakura, "Violets." _

_Sakura dropped a few petals of the flower in the pot, "Check."_

"_Cherry blossoms." _

"_Check."_

"_Roses." _

"_Check."_

"_Wine." _

_A cup of the purple liquid. "Check."_

"_Heart chocolates." _

_Three pieces of dark chocolate. "Check."_

"_The perfume on you mom's dresser that says 'Love is what you've got'." _

_Several drops. "Check."_

"_The weird substance found in the Hokage's room that says 'Loveliness'." _

_A cup of the green liquid. "Check."_

"_A love note that says 'I love you' 100 times." _

_Literally, the actual paper that was written with a shocking pink glitter bolpen. "Check."_

_Ino grinned and began mixing the ingredients in the pot, "Well, Sakura-chan, time to say the magic love words!" And then the two began chanting a poem they made up:_

"_Whoever drinks this potion_

_will feel a strange commotion_

_it's heart desire for someone special_

_will make the person more social_

_causing love where ever it goes_

_it will cause the heart no woes!"_

_There was a blinding light, and when it disappeared the two girls looked inside the pot, it was just a clear liquid, like water. _

"_Weird I thought it would turn pink and smell really good," said a disappointed Ino._

_Sakura faced her with wide eyes, "But didn't you see it, Ino-chan. There was a _light_!"_

"_Uh, so?" Ino asked her friend._

_The young pinkette was at loss for words, but then she just sighed, "Let's just test it out on something!"_

_The two exited Ino's house and went in front of an oak tree, they saw two squirrels below a tree and let one of the squirrels drink from the cup they brang that was filled with the liquid. But nothing happened._

_Sakura sighed and Ino frowned. "Oh well, let's get going, Sakura-chan. Not more we can do here."_

_But they didn't notice both of the squirrels were female until a male came along. The one who drank the potion, with just one look at the male, chased after him with lovesick eyes._

"_We better head to the academy now, Ino-chan," Sakura said, fixing the straps of her bag. _

_Ino's eyes widened, "Wait! I forgot my books upstairs!"_

"_And I also left my water bottle!"_

_Ino nodded, "I'll get it." Then she ran back into the house, placed the love potion, on the counter. But it spilled into Sakura's water bottle, which was open. Ino gulped but then she shook her head, _It doesn't even work! There's nothing to worry about.

_**End Flashback**_

Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's face, "Hey, forehead, when I said flashback, I didn't actually mean it."

Sakura snapped back into reality and slapped Ino's hand away, "That was just weird..."

"But you remember?"

She nodded, "We made some love potion and tested it on some squirrels."

_And for some reason, I saw the water bottle incident..._

_**Might as well give you the information you need. I mean, that liquid was literally **_**me**_**, **_**inner **_**me.**_

Ino nodded, "Exactly!"

Sakura gave her a face of disbelief, "So you're saying that what the potion did was to make me _fall in love _with Sasuke?"

Ino shrugged, "I think it's with the first male you see!"

_**Hey I have another one!**_

_Oh no-_

_**Flashback**_

_They were playing on the swings until Ino stopped when Sasuke entered the park. She gazed at him dreamily, completely ignoring her best friend. _

_Sakura frowned, "I don't get what you see in him Ino-chan! All he ever does is train, train... oh, did I forget, _train_?!" Envy was evident in her voice, especially since her best friend was giving all her attention to the boy, and not to her._

_Ino just ignored her. "Whatever..." But then she faced Sakura, "How can you _not _admire him. He's just perfect! He's strong, handsome, and mysterious!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Strong? Handsome? Mysterious? Ino-chan, he's just like the rest of us. You didn't even describe him... you described Itachi-san."_

_Ino looked up at her, "Itachi-san? The older brother of Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sakura nodded, "He's strong, I mean, he's already a _Jounin_! Sasuke's still an academy student-"_

"_He's just six!"_

"_Itachi-san graduated the academy when he was seven! And I don't see Sasuke trying out for the graduation exams!"_

_Ino just scoffed, "He's _five _years older than us!"_

"_My dad is older than my mom by _ten _years!"_

"_Whatever, Sakura-chan," Ino said as she glanced back at Sasuke, "I'll have Sasuke-kun, you can get the older one-"_

"_The _better _one."_

"Whatever._"_

_Sakura just sighed and grabbed her water bottle to drink after her little 'debate' with Ino about the better Uchiha. But after she drank her head began to ache and she tried to close her eyes so the pain will go away, and it did. But when she opened them she still saw Ino staring, so she looked at the same direction and saw Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Her heart skipped a beat._

_**End Flashback**_

"So... forehead, another flashback?" Ino asked as she saw Sakura's eyes return to normal compared to her blank look just seconds before.

Sakura just put her hands to her head, "Seeing flashbacks kinda gives you a headache."

"Maybe it's a side effect of the potion!" Ino said. "So, since you know now... will you forgive me?"

Sakura gave her a look of disbelief.

"Come on!" Ino said, "I'm _apologizing _here! _Me! _That's enough for you to accept it."

She smirked, "I guess, I mean even if I broke our friendship verbally, _you _were the main reason. So, yeah, I forgive you if you beg on your knees."

Glare.

She laughed, "Kidding, Ino-pig. But, seriously, you gave me a freakin' _love potion_!"

Ino let out an exasperated sigh, "I already said I was sorry!"

Sakura just sighed, "I wasted all those years having feelings for someone when he isn't even capable of feeling!"

"We're just _12_!"

"Shinobi die young!" After saying that she quickly put a hand over her own mouth.

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh Kami-sama, you did _not _just say that!"

Sakura just sighed and let her hand down, "But it is true, only the _truly _strong shinobi live up to the twenties!"

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened and she looked down. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Forgot about the whole 'never speak of death unless you want it to happen to you' rule for young ninja."

Ino nodded, "You're forgiven." _So long as none of us _die.

Sakura sighed again, "I don't know about you, Ino-pig, but I've lost some serious training time, so I don't have time to look for a boy-"

"Don't worry forehead. Look at around 3 o'clock look for me in the town center, ok? Bye!" then she ran off, leaving a confused Sakura.

Sakura looked at her watch 12:00, there's still plenty of time to train.

_And plenty of time for more things to happen. This has been the _longest _day ever!_

**

* * *

**

After training for a few hours she headed to town center and instead of seeing the blonde loudmouth she saw the exact opposite, "Hinata! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga heiress.

She just shrugged, "I-Ino said I should m-meet her here at a-around three."

"Me too. I hope she isn't planning anything... Ino-like." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled, "Y-You two have made u-up?"

"... Yeah, I think," she answered back.

And before anymore small talk could commence the blonde girl came into view, "Hey! Thanks for coming, I didn't feel like dragging you two here!"

Sakura gave her a suspicious look, "Ino-pig, what exactly are we doing here?" Hinata glanced at Ino with the same question in her eyes.

Ino grinned and put her hands up in the air, "We're going guy hunting for the both of you!"

"G-Guy Hunting?!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Yup, we search for available prey who are willing to come to the bait, and then SNAP!" the two cringed when Ino said that, "When we find the right prey you go on a date with him, thus, causing him to fall victim to us predatorous women!"

Sakura rolled her eyes after the shock disappeared, "Guy hunting? Count me out-"

"Oh come on forehead! Today's Sunday the day where _loads _of eligible young bachelors are free to look for a girl of their dreams!" Ino said.

The two shook their heads, but before either could say anything Ino spoke up.

"To all available _boys _out there who are looking for a young cute first love! We have an innocent, pretty, and kind girl with us today, who is none other than Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl that can make anyone soft! Line up to see if you two are compatible! Nothing says 'girl material' more than our feminine heiress!"

Hinata's face began to redden. "Um, I'm n-not sure if this i-is a good idea, I-Ino."

A long line was forming in front of the heiress, Ino smirked and faced the two, "Getting prey to follow the bait is the most easiest part, it's the choosing that's hard."

Sakura merely glanced at the long line, her eyes became blank.

_Wow. Do any of these boys even _know _Hinata?_

_**But they know Hyuuga, and heiress.**_

_Pathetic really. Ino-pig should have just paired her up wih Naruto._

"Wow, that's a lot of people, I guess I shouldn't have said your last name, huh?" Ino said with a sheepish smile.

"Y-you think?" Hinata asked, a little bit of bitterness in her tone.

Ino faced the crowd again, "Okay, everyone who is brave enough to tell Hiashi-sama about your future relationship please stay in line, the rest leave!"

Five people were remaining.

_Ouch, I feel kinda sorry for Hinata right now, _Ino thought with dismay.

Hinata could only mentally groan.

Ino glanced at the first man, "Wait! Aren't you already married! I said _boys_!"

"Next!"

"You're way too young! Next!"

"Next!"

"Naruto?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed seeing him.

He grinned, "Oh hey Ino, so where's the free ramen?"

The three girls sweat dropped, Ino sighed and asked, "Free ramen?"

"Yeah. Kiba said that this line gives away free ramen," Naruto told them, gesturing towards the boy and his dog who were giving Ino a look to play along.

Ino rolled her eyes, "No, Naruto, there is no free ramen. BUT, you can take Hinata here for some ramen, talk about the old academy days or whatever..." she said, pushing him towards the girl.

"Great! Let's go!" He said while dragging her to get some ramen.

"Well at least we found a guy for Hinata, right Ino-pig?" Sakura said, glad the two were together now.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Hinata could do so much better!"

"You're one to talk. You have the lazy bum." Sakura said.

She gasped, "What?! I don't have him! I have Sasuke-kun!"

"Uh-huh, sure you do," Sakura said with a wave of her hand.

Ino scoffed and glanced back at the large crowd, "To all boys who are up to the challenge! We have a spirited, short tempered, fun loving girl here today who is looking for someone who can grow up to be a man! To see which one among you lot of boys are actually fit for a real woman!"

Sakura sighed, "You had to make them compete with each other?"

"'Course, who'd want to date you?" Ino asked.

"Thanks, Ino, for being a great friend."

"I do what I can!" Ino said and glanced back at the line in front of the pink haired girl. "Let's hope we get a nice prey, not some over baited one like Naruto." She stretched her hands and began to 'examine' the prey she was given with.

"Lee?" The first one to court Sakura.

Lee grabbed Sakura's hand, "I have come to take my youthful flower who is nothing compared to the youthfulness others of-"

Sakura did not like where this was going at all, "Lee-san! I think I saw Gai-sensei waving for you to go and train in the forest!"

His eyes widened, "Really?! Wait Gai-sensei I am ready to prove myself stronger to my youthful cherry blossom!" Then he ran off.

Ino let out a sigh of relief, "Good thing you got rid of him, he's too soft to be considered a correct prey."

"The way you compare this hunting to real hunting is starting to creep me out," Sakura told her. Ino just shrugged the comment off.

And after many 'Next!'s later.

"Gosh, Sakura there doesn't appear to be _anyone _that could be considered the right prey. Heck! Even that Konohamoru kid showed up!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Wow, Ino-pig, you sure help me build up my self-esteem."

"Don't mention-Oh!" their eyes widened as they saw the Uchiha stand before them. "Well hello there Sasuke-kun! Here to grab a date with forehead here, seeing that you are the last one in line?" Ino asked, a bit of venom her voice.

Sakura smirked, "I swear there could have been more behind you, but I guess they ran away in fear of freezing to death near the human ice cube." Ino let out a sigh of relief, _She isn't interested in him anymore._

Sasuke shot her a glare, and she returned it full force. Ino could only roll her eyes at their immature behaviour, _She's acting like Naruto!_

"Kakashi-sensei is calling us to meet at the bridge, and I only fell in line, seeing it was the only way to tell you," Sasuke explained.

She shrugged innocently, "But you do know, Sasuke, falling in line, especially being last, a lot of people saw you, thus giving an impression that you actually want a date with me."

"Hn."

"It's best you two get going, don't want to leave Kakashi-sensei and Naruto waiting, now do we?" Ino said hoping it would stop their petty little fight. _I mean honestly, the two look like five year olds._

**

* * *

**

"What took you two so long? Even Kakashi-sensei came here earlier than you!" Naruto, who was beside their sensei, told them as they appeared.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and Sasuke grunted.

Kakashi just let out a tired sigh, "Hokage-sama has given you three an important mission." That got their attention. "You are to give a tour of the lovely Kohana to the Sand Siblings-"

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

"When they came for the Chuunin exams, they weren't well acquainted with Konoha, and now that we're allies, we might as well treat the ninja that always go here nicely. Namely, the three siblings, they will act mainly as messengers and representatives between Konoha and Suna. Are we understood?"

"Hai."

"So, meet up tomorrow at the Hokage Tower at 9 am, to give them a tour. And after the tour, I want you to... socialize with them. Because come a few years the three will have important positions in Suna, and they might as well meet their fellow age allies in Konoha."

Sakura frowned, "Socialize as in... hang out?"

"Precisely. And note, this is a B-ranked mission," Kakashi told them, "One of those three might end up becoming Kazekage, we don't want to give them a bad first _real _impression."

Then he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Hang out..." Sakura wondered, but then she snapped her fingers and faced her two teammates, "I know what we should do!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"A get together!"

...

"What?" This time Sasuke joined Naruto in asking.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'll get most of the girl ninja in our 'age group' to hang out with Temari-san, and you'll get all the boys to hang out with Gaara-san and Kankuro-san!"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know Sakura-chan... I mean, look at Lee, he'll help out a lot with the whole 'hanging out' thing, but he almost died because of Gaara!"

"So did you."

"... Oh," Naruto said, understanding, "What about... um... Tenten?"

"I'll take care of her!" Sakura said, _I hope. We aren't even that close._

_**Don't worry, I know we can do it if we just believeee!**_

_... Are you on drugs or something?_

_**I was made from a freakin' **_**potion**_**!**_

_So you're actually a drug?_

_**... **_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_There's chapter 2! Compared to the previous chapter two, this one was a real improvement!_**

**_Review if you want to, no forceness here... none at all... ;P_**


	3. Dare or Dare?

**_Dissing of the claim: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dare or Dare?**

"_We all know telling the truth is so overrated."_

Naruto was in shock... not really, "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura just groaned, "Probably in his bed reading some book while we wait for hours for him here!"

Sasuke merely 'hn'ed.

The blonde shook her head, "But he's the one to escort the Sand Siblings to _us. _He'll be late, even for them?"

"He's always late for Hokage-sama," Sakura told him.

But then three heard footsteps near the bridge they were currently at. Their heads shot up and faced the new comers, who were none other than the three siblings.

There was dead silence.

Sakura elbowed Naruto.

He just grunted in return and faced the three Sand ninja with his usual grin, "Welcome to Konoha!... again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura slapped her forehead, _Nice one, Naruto. Making them remember their first time here!_

Temari was the one to respond, "Yeah, the greenery here never ceases to amaze us."

The pink haired girl's head shot up at that, _So they're trying too. _"Well, we're here to give you a tour _all _around Konoha! And then later-"

"You'll try to talk to us?" Kankuro asked.

His older sister glared at

"And we'll make sure you'll feel welcome!" Sakura said, ignoring it. "Now, if you'll follow us, lets start with the outer area of Konoha!"

* * *

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head, "Baka! We're supposed to show the historical and interesting stuff, not _that_!"

Naruto rubbed his newly aquired injury, "I was just showing them the place where I get the origin of my own jutsus."

_**Own jutsus...? Oh! The one with the girls, huh?**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they began to bicker, he faced the three, "That concludes the tour."

Sakura faced Temari with a bright smile, "Well, Temari-san, I, along with a few other kunoichi, would show you around the places in Konoha that are only reserved for us!"

"There are places only reserved for you girls?" Naruto asked aloud. He was met with another bonk to the head. "Ow! Sakura-chan!"

She was about to grab Temari's hand, but the blonde took a step backward. Sakura understood so instead she led her away from the four boys.

...

Kankuro coughed.

...

Naruto shifted his feet.

...

Gaara remained still.

...

Sasuke faced Naruto, "Aren't you the one who planned?"

Naruto glanced at his watch, "Just a few more minutes, Kiba doesn't get out of his training session until six pm. He's the one who's gonna bring us to this place, 'cause we need his nose."

"Place?" Kankuro asked.

He was met with a mischievous smile. "A place that appears to be only reserved for kunoichi."

* * *

Sakura brang the fellow ninja to a beautiful meadow. It was the place where she and Ino always hung out before, and the same place where the girls from the academy practice their flower arrangements. And in the meadow, near a lake, there were three more girls.

Hinata was sitting under a tree, meditating. Tenten was throwing rocks that skipped along the surface. And Ino was plucking the petals out of some flower.

All three of them faced the two new arrivals.

Temari was instantly met with glares, with the exception of the one with pearl colored eyes. She gulped, _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

Sakura clapped her hands together, "When I planned this little get together, I said I was going to bring a special guest that we will all treat _nicely_, well here she is. Everyone welcome Temari!" The rock Tenten threw went right down the water instead of the usual skips.

Silence.

Hinata put her fingers together and faced Temari with a small, shy smile, "I-It's nice to m-meet you, T-Temari-san, I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata."

Temari outstretched her hand, "Nice to meet you, too." Hinata slowly returned the hand gesture.

Sakura glared at Ino and Tenten.

The blonde loudmouth just rolled her eyes and faced Temari, "The name's Yamanaka Ino." She elbowed Tenten.

The brunette smiled a fake, sweet smile, "I believe we've met before."

...

Sakura sighed, "Any way on how to release the tension?"

Before any could react Tenten got her scrolls out and faced Temari. "I challenge you to a rematch!"

Temari smirked and got her fan out, "With pleasure."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, Hinata shook her head, and Sakura slapped her forehead.

The two opponents jumped away from each other, so that it was like the remaining three were the audience. Ino faced Sakura, "What now, forehead? Wasn't this your idea? Tenten might get pummeled... again."

"I heard that you fake blonde pig!" they heard Tenten yell.

Sakura's eye twitched.

Ino clenched her fists, "Oh she did not just call my hair fake!"

Hinata frowned, "P-Perhaps she was r-referring to how you b-bleached it."

A vein popped on the pink haired girl's head.

She glared at the girl, "Are you saying I bleach my hair?!"

The Hyuuga heiress quickly shook her head, "N-No!"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't give a damn whether you need to recover from your shame," she said, facing Tenten, "or if you have problems with your appearance," she said, facing Ino, "We all came here to _act _like normal girls for a change! Instead of battling and all the blood! Are we understood!?"

Temari and Tenten just huffed and turned away from each other, Ino crossed her arms, and Hinata looked down.

"Let's play truth or dare, then we eat out." Sakura suggested. They all gave her blank looks. "What?"

"Truth or dare? What are you? Five?" Tenten asked.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, "No, I'm twelve, it's normal for _average _people our age to place this game."

"You read about it, didn't you?" Ino asked.

"... They say it's a good way to release tension." Ino rolled her eyes. "Now, everyone, come here _now_!" Sakura yelled. The two supposed to be opponents sat down, the five girls formed a small circle and a bottle was placed in the middle.

"Well, let's start with the rules," Ino began. "The game doesn't end unless all players did something. When telling the truth, please tell the truth, we have someone with Byakugan here. When doing a dare..." Ino frowned, "Well, is there anyone here that much of a coward to actually not do a dare?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"So let's make this dare or dare!" Ino exclaimed, "No one cares about the whole Q and A anymore!"

Sakura sighed, but then nodded, "Why not?"

"You're first, you were the one who suggested we play this thing," Tenten said.

The pink haired got hold of the bottle and spun it around, and it landed on Tenten.

Sakura put a finger to her chin, "I wonder... letting your hair down would be too boring..." she smirked, "How about a complete makeover, and don't forget we still have to eat out! And for a week, we expect you to still wear the same type of clothes."

Tenten gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Ino got out a box, "I got the cosmetics and the things for the hair," she faced Tenten's clothing, "I think I can fix your clothes somehow..."

Temari raised an eyebrow and pointed at the box, "Do you always bring a make-up kit?"

"Just for special occasions," Ino said, "Forehead did say we were having a _girl _hang out, not a kunoichi meeting." She faced Sakura, "Can I be the one to do her up?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure, use your imagination."

Tenten stood up and backed away, "I've never wore blush on in my life, like hell I'll wear all of those... things!"

Ino glared at her, "You do know that if you don't do the dare, we'll always remind you on how shameful it is that you were such a coward-"

"Fine, fine." Tenten said. "Just please, don't leave anything permanent."

The blonde faced Sakura, "I wanted to do some nail polish."

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "I did say complete make over."

Ino faced Hinata and Temari, "Restrain her," and then Sakura, "I need your help over here."

Tenten gulped, panic in her eyes, "Oh, Kami-sama, why me?!"

* * *

"Yes! We were all able to make it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist to the air.

They all gave him blank looks. All as in, all the male rookies plus Team Gai and the two Sand Siblings, even Lee was there, still on crutches while Tsunade still tried to find a way to heal him.

Lee went over to Naruto, "Yosh! Let us begin with the activities!"

Naruto glanced at Kiba. The latter smirked, "Way ahead of you. They're near the academy."

"What exactly are we doing?" Chouji asked, munching on his chips.

"We're spying!" Naruto exclaimed.

All of them, with the exception of Lee and Kiba, sweat dropped.

Lee faced them all, even Gaara, "It will help us train our stealth to become more youthful! For missions in which we need to gather information discreetly!" No one remarked about the 'us' in his statement, they were keeping Lee's secret of never being a ninja again from the Sand siblings.

"What he said!" Naruto said, he faced Kiba, "Lead the way."

And as they began their journey, they neared the academy, with Akamaru and Kiba in the lead. But then they heard a terrifying, horrifying scream.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe they're telling scary stories," Neji said as he continued to walk on.

"Or maybe they are in the scary story."

All of them faced Shino.

Narto shuddered. "Thanks, Shino, thanks a lot."

* * *

"I look like a freakin' whore!" Tenten exclaimed after she shrieked a scream that practically penetrated her fellow girls' ear drums.

Hinata covered her ears, "I did n-not hear that word. Did n-not hear it a-at all."

Ino glared at her, "You look beautiful, even though it is quite hard to believe."

Instead of two buns, her hair was placed in one - "I don't like your hair down, it's all cut straight, you should get it layered or something." - Her clothes still consisted of a pink Chinese style top, but it was folded so the end was right below her bosom, and bandages were there to cover the exposed skin.

They teared her violet pants, literally - "What the hell are you doing?!" "Oh stop whining! I'm sure you've got ten more of these things!" - and with the help of Hinata's sewing, made it into a skirt with slits, similar to Ino's and Sakura's but the slit began right below the thigh, since the bandges only reached above her thigh, and the skirt ended right above the knees.

On her arms were violet and pink bordered fingerless gloves that reached below her elbow and had a cloth that connected it to the collar of the shirt - "You carry this thing around!?" "I left it in the box after an emergecy make over. And please, stop whining you big baby!" - Nothing could be done with her shoes, since all of them wore the same blue ninja sandals.

Her make up consisted of pink lip gloss, few hints of blush on for rosy cheeks, and light purple eyeshadow with a hint of pink, and a bit of mascara.

Her bun was held up in senbon and Hinata's needle and thread were senbon and wire. Very resourceful. But they weren't able to apply the nail polish, it wouldn't go well with her shoes, and her hands shouldn't get painted, being a ninja and all.

Sakura frowned, "Wait, let me get this straight. Your clothes are kinda like Ino and mine's." Temari smirked, she knew where this was going. "So are you saying _we _dress like whores?!"

Hinata's hands remained over her ears, "I-I did not hear that w-word again." Temari just patted her on the back.

Tenten backed away and held up her hands in defense, "N-No, I meant for _me_, 'cause well, I'm not used to all of this on me!"

"That better be it," Ino said, "Your damn lucky we didn't bring any jewelry."

"And I thank whatever driving force that caused that to happen!" Tenten replied.

Sakura sat back down, "Yeah well, let's get back to the game, spin the bottle, Tennie-chan."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, not liking the nickname at atll, as she _tried _to sit down. "How do you sit in this thing without revealing your legs?"

"You can't." Ino said, "But you can sit like at home, just not cross legged." Tenten scowled and sat down formally, her hands on her lap.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata, who, fortunately, was no longer shocked at the foul word that was said.

"Hina, Hina, Hina..." Tenten said, thinking of something. But then her eyes brightened up, "Got one!"

* * *

"Who's that chick?"

Majority of the boys glared at Kankuro. They were behind the trees, chakras carefully hidden.

He shrugged innocently, "What? I've never seen her before. And she's not one of your teammates, she's the brunette sitting next to pinkie and blondie."

Lee frowned, "She looks oddly familiar..."

Neji narrowed his eyes, but then he practically fell over, "T-That's Tenten."

"What?" Kiba, Naruto, and Lee exclaimed. And they were hushed immediately.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "You mean the tom girl that was beat up by my sister?"

Her two teammates glared at him. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Hey, sorry Naruto, but I need to leave," they heard Chouji say. They all glanced at him, "I'm expected at home by six thirty." He faced the sleeping Shikamaru, "I'll bring him along as well." Then he began waking the boy up.

Shino stood up, "I still have some tasks to do at home."

Sasuke as well was about to stand up but Naruto quickly pushed him down, "No way are you leaving, teme. This is a hang out made by the tour guides, and you're one of them."

Neji glanced at Hinata, "I think I'll stay. No telling what might happen."

Lee sighed, "I have a meeting with Gai-sensei today, something about a surgery," then he too left with the others. And with that, only six remained: Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro.

They heard a small shriek come from Hinata and their attention went back to the group of girls.

* * *

"I-I-I c-can't d-d-d-o that!" Hinata exclaimed.

Tenten whispered to the others, "Just so long as it's related to family, she'll freak."

"I-I a-already have a b-bad r-r-relationship with m-my f-f-f-father, do-do you want i-it to w-worsen?!" she asked loudly.

Sakura laughed, "Sheesh, Hinata, we're just telling you to prank call you father. What's the big deal?"

"H-H-H-He'll know w-who I am w-when I come h-home and a-avoid his e-eyes!" she answered.

Ino got out her cell phone and handed it to her. "We'll see about that."

Hinata took it, her hands shaking, and dialed her house number - "Speaker phone!" - then pressed the speaker phone button. They heard a few rings, then someone answered.

"_Hyuuga residence. Hyuuha Hiashi speaking."_

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead, _was the only think playing through her mind. Her eyes met those of the three girls.

They eyed her as if she would give up, secretly knowing that it would make her more brave.

Hinata gulped and cleared her throat. "Congratulations Hiashi-san!" she said in a deep male tone. All the girls were appalled to actually learn that Hinata can make a good change of voice, even they would end up fooled.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Your household number contains today's lucky numbers! And if you answer the following three questions, you will receive an amazing prize, which you will learn about after you answer the questions."

"_... Is it worth it?"_

"Let's just say you're one of a million to win this prize if you answer correctly."

"_Very well. First question?"_

Hinata paused before speaking again. "Hyuuga Hiashi, correct? I have received some information about you from some of our records. It says here, you have a - forgive me for the vulgar language - a stick up your ass, true or false?"

The four girls there almost burst out laughing.

"_I don't think I am required to answer that."_

"That's why whoever wins would be one in a million. So I understand if you are not up to the challenge-"

"_I suppose, true. I have heard many people say so... like you."_

"Well, that is correct! Now for the second question... They say that eyes of Hyuuga are pearl, right? But some guy said that they look like the never ending decay of animals that have had their blood cleaned out, giving off a tremendous stench and creepy-ness. What would you say to that person who came up with that?"

"It's like she's insulting herself," Temari whispered to the three girls.

"_What is this man's name?"_

"That information is classified," Hinata continued.

"_Tell him, that I'm not the only one with a stick up his ass."_

"Nice one," Sakura muttered.

Hinata smirked, "I'll be sure to do that. Now, then, the last question: Is your refrigerator running?"

"_Yes."_

"Well then you better go catch it!"

"_You're right!" _Then he hung up.

The five girls burst out laughing. "I-I can't b-believe O-Otoo-san actually f-fell for that!" Hinata said in between laughs.

* * *

"Oooh, if your uncle finds out what Hinata did, she's done for," Naruto said to Neji.

Kiba smirked, "To think Hinata-chan had the guts and ability to do that."

Neji remained silent.

Kankuro faced him, "You okay?"

"I've always wanted to do that all of my life, yet it's Hinata-sama who ends up doing it, and extremely well too," he replied.

Sasuke just smirked, "Looks like you got beat by your cousin."

Neji just glared at him.

Naruto got in between the two, "The bottle landed on Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Hinata frowned, "I can't t-think of a-anything..."

Tenten urged her on, "Come on, Hinata! Give her an embarrassing one!" Sakura just glared at the brunette.

"I d-dare... you to die your hair a s-shocking pink."

Sakura choked on her own saliva, "What!? Are you _insane_?!"

Temari raised an eyebrow, "It won't make much of a statement, you already have pink hair."

"_Shocking _pink!?"

Hinata raised her hand to stop her rant, "And d-do not get r-rid of it until your n-natural pink hair grows b-back out."

Sakura was at a loss for words. "But-I-"

Tenten laughed, "Ah, karma's a bitch, ain't it, 'Kura?"

She just shrieked in frustration.

Hinata smiled, "S-So by tomorrow, I-I expect you to h-have a very... eye catching color o-on your head."

"UGH!!"

"Quit complaining and spin the bottle," Temari said.

Sakura just cursed under her breath and spun the bottle, and it landed on Ino. "Well, pig, what to do with you...?"

Ino pumped her chest out. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"I dare you to eat."

"What?!" all of the girls asked at the same time.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not done yet. I dare you to eat with just your mouth, no hands or utensils, for a week. Time you live up to your name, _pig_."

"AAAHHH!" Ino yelled. "Have you gone _nuts_?!"

"Hey, that's my best shot. And I expect you to have the usual barbecue after training and missions," Sakura said with an evil smile.

Ino wailed, "I am so _dead_!"

"Dead indeed," Temari said with a smirk.

Ino just glared and grabbed the bottle, "This thing better land on you! You're the only one who hasn't had a dare!" she spun the bottle.

And it landed on Hinata.

Her pearl eyes widened, "M-Me? A-Again?!"

Temari chuckled, "It appears so."

Hinata groaned.

Sakura grabbed the bottle, "I'm starving. Let's just do the last dare and eat!" They heard the many grumbling noises from the girls' stomachs. She faced Temari, "And whether you like it or not, you're next." "Ino? Care to do the honors?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked and pondered over what to say. "Temari... I dare you to..."

* * *

Naruto leaned forward a bit, "I can't hear them. They got quiet all of a sudden!"

Kiba nodded, "They're whispering, even I can't hear them from here." Akamaru whimpered at the thought of losing one of his best senses.

"They told her to kiss Shikamaru."

All of them faced Gaara.

He merely gave them a blank look.

Neji turned his eyes back to the girls. "A game like this never finishes without something romantically inclined."

Naruto frowned, "How'd you know that?"

"The only ones near my age in the clan are Hinata and Hanabi. The rest are more than ten years older or younger. I experience many of their... games."

"That's why you kept your hair long?" Sasuke asked.

"They're _threatening _me."

* * *

"That was the best you could think of?" Tenten asked the blonde.

Ino just smirked, "Unlike you, Tennie-chan-"

"Why are you all calling me that?!"

"-Temari's a kind of girl that doesn't get embarrassed easily. She doesn't care if she's humiliated in public, so long as she has comfort in knowing it was a dare that showed she was brave enough to do it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Nice."

"But every girls' weakness are _boys_. And those with few weaknesses... well, boys are their greatest if that's the case."

Temari glared at her, a tint of pink on her cheeks, which shocked all of them. "Come on, just that? You're free to change your mind-"

"Sorry, Temari," Ino said, "I'm not getting fooled." She looked up, the sky was half way filled with clouds, it was nice and cool outside. "I bet he's out in our training grounds sleeping or watching the clouds. And then, we eat." There was another grumbling noise.

They all stood up and began walking away, but Hinata stayed.

The four faced her. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

The white eyed girl walked slowly to the green eyed one and whispered, "I-In the patch of trees and b-bushes on your left s-side. _Boys_."

Sakura clenched her fists, "Who?"

She whispered into her ear again, "I'm not sure, if I use my Byakugan they might notice it. I just noticed their chakra presence when Ino was explaining."

Hinata faced the other three girls that were giving them confused looks. She mouthed only one thing: 'boys'.

* * *

"Shit! Did you see what she mouthed?!"

* * *

Temari appeared in the patch of trees in a blink of an eye.

But was met with no one.

Ino appeared beside her and cursed under her breath, "Great. They got away!"

Hinata sighed, "B-But we didn't s-share any personal i-info."

"Yeah, that is a good thing," Sakura said.

Tenten scowled and picked something up. It was a green frog wallet.

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

After a moment's time, they were able to calm down and settle to punishing the loudmouth the following morning. Because they still have a task at hand.

Ino and Sakura were walking behind the two girls. And Sakura whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why?"

"I mean, won't you get jealous-"

"NO!" Ino shouted.

The three ahead turned around. "What's up with you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she answered back, glaring at Sakura.

"So she says," Sakura said to them, ignoring a fuming Ino. Once they arrived at the Team 10 training grounds, they were met with no one.

Ino snapped her fingers, "Well if he isn't here, I bet he's at home. Probably already sleeping!"

Tenten smirked, "You'll be the prince kissing sleeping beauty." Temari merely glared at her, a faint blush on her face. But then two new figures appeared behind them.

Kankuro and Gaara have come to retrieve Temari, Kankuro faced the other girls, "Sorry, but we have to get back our sister if we'll make it back to Suna by morning."

Sakura's eyes widened, "So soon?"

"Suna is without Kazekage," Kankuro explained, "And we're some of the strong shinobi they've got, other villages might attack. We were lucky we were even able to send a _day _here."

"B-But-" Ino tried to say.

Temari just smiled innocently and appeared by her brothers, "Sorry, girls, maybe next time." Then the three Sand siblings disappeared in a swirl of sand.

There was dead silence.

"I-I can't b-believe she got out of her d-d-dare!" Hinata stuttered out.

Ino groaned, "That witch!"

Sakura scowled, "I know!" But then her eyes widened and she grabbed the back of Tenten's shirt as she tried to make her escape. "No way are you leaving! We're still eating _out _in a _public _place!"

Tenten cursed under her breath. "I _hate _dares."

"I feel your pain," they all answered back.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_This was a MAJOR improvement, my dares before were so... ugh. I really can't believe I actually make those kind of dares -shivers-, but that's good. We all learn from mistakes._**

**_Review if needed... or wanted._**


	4. Punishments

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but if a certain someone is willing to auction it... ;P_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Punishments**

"_We're women, we know how to accept consequences with style."_

They arrived at the barbecue place where Ino's team constantly ate. Tenten and Ino slumped in their seats. The brunette was receiving constant looks from boys and daggers from girls. Not to mention it was _cold _inside, except for the sizzling of the grill on each table. The blonde, on the other hand, was dreading the embarrassment she would be feeling.

Hinata was fidgeting in her seat, still thinking what would happen to her if her father ever found out that it was _she _who prank called him. And Sakura didn't want the day to end, because by tomorrow morning, all eyes will be on her shocking pink hair.

While Temari had nothing to worry about except the wrath of the four girls if they meet again.

Tenten put her head to the table. "This is so embarrassing. How do you two live with the stares?"

Ino just smiled and Sakura shrugged.

And then, the meat appeared.

Ino looked pleadingly at Hinata. "Can you be the one to put my meat on the grill?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "We don't want y-your face t-to get burned." They heard a scoff from Sakura. And thus began the punishment. Once the meat was cooked and Hinata placed the meat on Ino's table, she had to eat.

Ino gulped and bent her head down, and bit on a meat then threw it up in the air and caught it inside her mouth. People began glancing their way at the event.

After a few pieces, the blonde was about to bite into another piece before she noticed that nearly everyone were staring at her, and some were even heading towards their table.

She groaned, "I hate you, forehead!"

Tenten let out a gasp as she felt a hand on her own, she was at the edge of the table, and noted that some guy was near her. "Hello there, gorgeous. How much are you?"

Ino and Sakura burst out laughing while Hinata giggled softly.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "How much... am I?" But then her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. She scowled and pulled out a kunai and placed it on his throat, "I'm worth you're life, if you can afford it."

His eyes widened and he quickly ran away.

"I think we went a bit overboard," Ino said with a smirk, as people stopped glancing their way.

Tenten glared at her, "You think!? He thought I was a _prostitute_!"

"B-But you aren't," Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, who cares what people think?"

"You," they all answered.

"I'm going to dye my hair a shocking pink! Even _you _would think I was crazy! Enemy ninjas could spot me in seconds," she retorted.

Hinata shrugged, "Y-You already have p-pink hair, it won't m-make much of a difference."

"Yeah, people will just stare at you," Tenten said. "And gawk, don't forget the whispers of judgement."

Sakura just buried her head in her hands.

**

* * *

**

Once Hinata arrived at home, it was already half past nine, not exactly the best of times to return, but she didn't exactly have a curfew. She quickly walked past the halls, but before she could get into her room her father appeared in front of her.

Her eyes widened, "O-Otoo-san?"

"Where have you been?" he asked, quite harshly.

"I-I helped S-Sakura greet o-one of the representatives from S-Suna," she answered.

He studied her for a moment, but then nodded and left. Once out of sight she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He's been like that after he returned." Hinata turned around and met Hanabi. "Ever since he rushed out of the building and returned he's been real angry, you know what happened?"

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi just raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling you do." Then she walked away. And Hinata quickly walked, almost ran, to her room. And once inside she let out a sigh of relief.

But then there was a knock on her door.

She opened it slowly, and was met with her father once again.

"It seems I was wrong. I expected you to be honest, but we all know what you did," he said.

Her eyes widened.

"I believe it's best we discuss your punishment right now."

She gulped, "Um-"

"I mean, honestly, Hinata," he said, venom in his words, "_Is your refridgeator running? _Do you take me for some kind of fool?!"

Hinata looked down, "B-But you f-fell for it." But then her eyes widened, _I did _not _just say that._

But it is true. The legendary, wise Hyuuga clan leader fell for the simplest of prank calls. Big attack to man pride there, go Hina.

"So what are you implying?" Hiashi said, towering over her.

She was looking for the right words, "T-That you should g-give me some credit f-for deceiving a w-well know shinobi?" and found none.

"No." Was his stern reply. "And what was that other comment? _A stick up my ass? _Do you _want _to be locked away in your room for all eternity?"

A picture of her as a damsel in distress with long flowing midnight hair locked away in a tall tower entered her mind. As well as a Naruto in shining armor riding a white stallion, yelling, "Hinata, Hinata, let down thy beautiful hair! So that I may rescue thee and live our happily ever after-eth, believe it!" _I think I'd want to, _she thought with a grin in her head.

Ah, the joys of being Rapunzel with a prince who would climb thy golden/midnight blue extensions.

"Well?" he asked, angered at the delay.

But she quickly snapped back to reality and shook her head. "N-No." _Like my hair could get _that _long._

"So what should I do with you?" he said, getting to the punishment, which was supposed to be the first topic that was to be discussed.

Her gaze remained on her blue ninja sandals. _Maybe I should've painted my nails a dark blue, while Ino was still there with the pedicure materials, _she thought.

So much for being an attentive daughter.

"Cleaning and cooking."

Reality _finally _set in her head as she looked up at her father. "W-What?"

He smirked. "I am going to give the cook and the maids a vacation for a while. I expect you to clean the house, cook the three meals, and cover any other task the cook or maids do, for a _month_."

Now a picture of her in a large house, cleaning and cooking entered her mind. And then Kurenai would come along and use a genjutsu to turn her jackets and pants into a gown and her shoes into glass slippers. Wherein she will meet Prince Naruto, who will be astounded by her beauty-

"Are we understood?"

Cinderella would have to wait, evil father was first in line.

She nodded. "Hai."

Hiashi grunted then left her.

She'd rather be Rose, the sleeping beauty, instead.

**

* * *

**

Everyone was staring.

Some had their mouths opened.

And others were whispering to each other.

_Why did Tenten have to be so accurate?! _Sakura clenched her fists and took deep, long breaths to control herself. Her short hair, her shocking pink hair, was swaying as she headed to the bridge to begin training. She was hours late, since it took quite some debate time with herself to finally place the dye in her hair. So, when she arrived, Kakashi was already present.

Naruto frowned, "... Something's different about you, Sakura-chan... did you cut your hair or something?" The three gave him looks of disbelief.

Sakura clenched her fists. "I think you know perfectly well, Naruto."

He shook his head this time, "Uh... you lost weight?"

A vein popped.

"No! You did something with your clothes, didn't you?"

Her eyes were burning with anger.

"... Or are you wearing contacts?! That must be it!"

Kakashi just sighed, _A very strange boy._

"No, that's not it... you grow taller or something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Or shorter?"

Sakura's anger flared down and all that was left was annoyance.

"Oh! You got a tan, right?"

I mean, who could _not _get annoyed by such... unintelligent-ness?

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, not that. I'm sure you probably just cut your hair."

"You were there when I was told to do it." She finally said, anger coming back at the memory.

"... Oh!" he snapped his fingers. "You mean when you became 'normal' your looks changed!" He slapped his forehead, "How could I forget?"

Kakashi just grinned beneath his mask. "Yes, Naruto, how could you forget?"

Sasuke was the one to speak up. "Her hair, dobe."

It was then it finally dawned on him.

"Oooh." She was about to speak before he cut in. "I _knew _you cut your hair, Sakura-chan! Even the teme agrees with me!"

A ninja. A _shinobi. _Weren't they supposed to be _observant_? Common sense is required as well.

"Naruto," she said, darkly.

He frowned, "What?"

"Please tell me that every time I hit you, you lose brain cells."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt you were _born _that way... to some extent."

Naruto was now _very _confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura just sighed and pointed to my hair. "My hair, Naruto. What color is it now, compared to before?"

"I thought you just bleached it in a weird way... kinda like Ino."

...

Sakura smiled, anger fading away at the Ino comment. "You're forgiven."

Sasuke and Kakashi practically fell down anime style.

**

* * *

**

"Um, Ino?" Asuma asked as they finished their training and she was literally stuffing her face in the food.

She looked up at him, some sauce around her mouth. "What?"

"... Are you sick or something?" their sensei asked.

"Do I look sick?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Extremely. You're eating with your mouth."

She glared daggers at him, "No duh, genius!"

"I'll race you!" they heard Chouji say.

Ino faced him. _Heh, why not? _"Sure! Ready, set, go!" Then their faces were practically in the plate itself.

Asuma just sighed at the behavior of the twelve year olds and merely got his cigarette out.

And Shikamaru just wiped away the piece of meat that landed on his forehead. "Troublesome pigs," he muttered.

But then the two froze.

The brunette sighed, _So much for being a genius._

"What did you call me?!" the two 'troublesome pigs' said in unison.

Asuma just walked out of the shop that was about to be closed for a few weeks due to repairs.

**

* * *

**

Tenten just crossed her arms. "If you laugh I'll castrate you all." She was wearing a purple skirt with black shorts beneath, only below her thighs, and a strapless pink tank top with purple and pink arm warmers that started at the wrist and ended above the elbow. Her hair was placed in one bun yet again.

But, instead, Lee burst into tears. "Oh Tenten! The beauty of youth has finally settled into you!"

She glared at him. "So does that mean I didn't have the 'beauty of youth' before?"

"Of course not!"

Her eye twitched.

"Your inside was bursting with youth! Finally causing the youth to spread over your appearance as well! Now you are as youthful as Gai-sensei and I!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. But then he released her and examined her clothing yet once again.

"The colors do not suit you though," he observed.

Tenten glared at him.

"And the skirt is a bit _too _unyouthfully high, as if though you are trying to show something."

She tried her best to hold in her anger, _Does that mean I have nothing to show?!_

He frowned. "I believe there are some split ends atop your hair as well."

She took deep breathes.

"And you must walk more gracefully Tenten!" he advised. "Your muscular strut does not match well with your new clothes!"

_M-Muscular?! _Tenten grabbed the poor critic.

Neji just sighed and began to meditate, ignoring the screams of pain coming from his male teammate.

* * *

After doing the laundry, wiping the windows, sweeping the corridors, fixing up the garden, and grocery shopping, it was time to clean up the rooms within the Hyuuga household.

_Who knew the maids had so much work to do?! _but then she frowned, _Even if they were ten. _She began pushing the cart that was filled with cleaning supplies out of Hanabi's room and headed towards Neji's.

To be honest, she heard that the maids weren't allowed inside. But her father might not know and go on some rant saying things like "Do you think that less of a person who is better than you?!" or "Are you slacking off from just _one _room." She entered the room, pushed the cart in, and examined her surroundings.

Nothing unusual. It was just a typical ninja Hyuuga room.

She began sweeping the floors, but when she stepped on a floor board there was a creak. Her eyes widened and she bent down and flicked the floor board, there was a noise that gave her the idea that there was a space underneath. She pulled the floor board off, and in it was a book. The words on the cover were 'Shinobi Diary'. She pulled it out and opened it up, her eyes widened.

_Dear Diary,_

Neji

_Sasuke_

_Appantly the dobe made some plan on how to socialize with the two male siblings who helped almost destroy Konoha. While Sakura on the other hand _there has been a rumor that her crush on the Uchiha has disappeared, causing her to truly see the world without any dumb distractions _Actually say something when you grab the book, Hyuuga. _Yes well, ANOTHER rumor has it that the Uchiha was in some line, a line for a date with the pink haired girl. Puppy love, pathetic if you ask me. _Ah, so says the one who's been pinning his teammate for two years, and never once asked her out successfully_

Yo! Cut it out will you! Uzumaki Naruto here with his favorite frog pen! I'm here to share something I saw, did you two know that Sakura-chan and Ino aktually made up?!

_No one really cares._

You spelled 'actually' wrong, moron.

Tch! No wonder you two never win a girl!

(then there was a bunch of scribbled writing, signalling some sort of fight)

_Sasuke XP, _Neji -_-', Naruto! :P

Hinata blinked. _T-They have a diary?! Together?! _she almost fainted. But then it registered in her brain. Not something safe. But something she knows would probably be worth it... if she didn't get caught, that is.

She grabbed the book and placed it under some sprays and cans on her cleaning counter, hiding it completely, placed the floor board back, made sure there was no fingerprints, then she resumed cleaning.

Hyuuga Hinata was able to find a diary that was hidden quite well.

But wasn't able to notice the countless hair items littering the shelves.

The powers of being a shinobi. One can gain the keenest of senses... but lose the most common as well.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I hope Hinata wasn't TOO OOC, I was just trying to show that nobody in the world is that innocent. I made her... Hinata-ish on the outside, but the mind parts I made her normal-ish. Hope that's okay._**

**_So yeah, I TRIED to make it funy. But when I read it... I didn't laugh. I wonder if that how it is? Authors don't laugh or cry at their own stories, well, most anyway._**

**_Either that or I have no sense of humor... pity, really._**

**_But anyway, review to all thy newcomers who have only read this chapter for the first time! _**


	5. Blackmail

**_Disclaimer: If only I did own it_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blackmail **

"_Embarrassment can either be your success or your downfall."_

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were on the academy rooftop, at around sunset, waiting for Hinata who phoned them to meet up there, saying that she had important news.

Tenten leaned on the railing. "What do you think is so important that she called all of us?"

"Maybe she finally asked Naruto out," Sakura suggested.

Ino shrugged. "Or maybe Kiba or Shino finally admitted to her that they have a crush on her and want her to leave Naruto."

...

Tenten and Sakura shook their heads. "Nah."

"Boys don't particularly like love triangles," Sakura said. "If they did our lives would be a soap opera by now."

But then Hinata burst through the door that led to the roof and ran towards them. Still wearing an apron and bandanna over her head. There as even some splotches of dirt on her clothes, not to mention the dust.

"Whoah," Tenten said.

Ino smirked, "Your daddy found out, huh?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I don't know h-how, but he did." Then she held up the book that she brang.

Sakura eyed it with curiousity, "A diary?"

She nodded, "I-I only read o-one entry so far and it had _three _p-people writing it!"

Ino grabbed it, "Weird. Who _does _those stuff nowadays? _Sharing _a diary. Pathetic, really."

Tenten agreed. "Must be a bunch of sissies. Where did you find it? Hanabi's room?"

But instead of answering, she burst out laughing.

"Okay, Hinata. Now you're freaking us out," Sakura told her. Then she grabbed the diary from Ino's hands and opened it to the front page. The first words already explained it. "... _Ew._"

Hinata, finally regaining her composure, smiled. "To t-think you c-called the 'love of your lives' pathetic and a bunch of sissies. And t-to mistake t-them for my s-seven year old _sister_!"

They all glared at her.

"Love of our lives?" Tenten asked, grabbing the book. She read over the first words and froze.

Ino frowned and took the book, "What is up with this book that..." her eyes widened. "T-They _share _a diary like a bunch of little girls?"

...

But then the four burst out laughing.

The blonde began reading aloud the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

Kiba

_Lee_

Shikamaru

_Yosh! We have begun this diary to show our feelings in many matters and know that they will be kept a secret! _Even if we all know them. Really, Lee, I wonder how you convinced us to this thing. _Because I wish our bond to grow more youthful! In the future we will be working together and we must know each other well to cooperate well! _And, us is:

Shikamaru -_-zzz: Too troublesome, forget it.

_Lee ;D: Yosh! Someone who is filled with youth!_

Kiba :): I agree with Shikamaru.

_Naruto :P: A very energetic boy who is extremely strong!_

Sasuke XP: An anti-social guy who has girls worshipping him.

Chouji :): A good and always hungry friend.

_Neji -_-': Prodigy of the Hyuugas and is very... unyouthful!_

Shino :/: Too quiet for his own good.

_And that is all of us! Until next time!_

_Lee! :D, _Kiba XP, Shikamaru -_-zzz

Ino lowered the book and faced them.

There was silence... then laughter, once again.

Sakura was the first to calm down. "The stuff they wrote wasn't even funny, why are we all laughing?"

Hinata smiled, "I-It's the fact that _all _o-of them own a _diary_!"

"Our 'strong' and 'sophisticated' teammates share something so... _girly!_" Ino said, "Even _I _don't have a diary!"

Tenten grinned. "Think they're gay?"

...

"Hope not," the three said.

Ino sighed, "Would be a waste if they were."

"So true," Sakura said. "So, care to continue, pig?"

A smirk was the response as she raised the book up once again.

Thus began a very long night of finding out very strange and weird things about their teammates...

And things they really didn't want to know.

"Naruto what?!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura finished writing the ingredients of the 'Love Potion' at the back, "There, just in case I end up forgetting the flashback."

Ino grabbed it and grinned, "Maybe we should give it to the boys or something."

Sakura immediately objected. "Not before we figure out some antidote."

_Having you in my head is too much already. Don't want to share the burden._

_**Ouch!**_

The blonde just nodded and held the book up, "So, what should we do with it?"

Hinata put her fingers together, "Perhaps I-I should give it b-back. I mean, we j-just read someones' p-personal things. W-We shouldn't keep it... don't you f-feel guilty?"

Tenten frowned but then shrugged, "No."

Ino hugged the book tighter, "Not really."

Sakura sighed, "Come on Hinata, if _we _all had a diary and they found out about it, do you think they'll give it back?"

After a short while Hinata nodded, "I see..."

Ino glanced at the book again, "But really, do we publish it? Place the pages all around town?"

"Blackmail."

They all faced Tenten. Sakura nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea, Tennie-chan."

She scowled, "Would you stop calling me that?!"

"But what to blackmail them into?" Ino asked.

Tenten looked up, "A date with Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded, "That'd b-be nice."

Sakura and Ino just stared at the two. "Y-You _like _him?!" they asked in unison.

The brunette shrugged, "Even if he is younger than me, I can't deny that the kid is gorgeous."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded in agreement.

Ino stood up and glared at the two. "Don't you two dare think that you could win Sasuke-kun's heart without facing me first!"

Hinata and Tenten just rolled their eyes. Sakura just smiled.

**

* * *

**

It was already past eight and the moon and stars were shimmering the sky, the owls were hooting and the soft wind-

"Where is it?!" Neji muttered under his breath in panic, searching through his bed, his shelves, and everywhere else. But when he pulled his desk a few feet away he froze.

He knew that there were dust bunnies there before. He looked up, it smelled faintly of an air freshener. Neji walked over to the shelves that had his... special items, dusted, but not one out of place.

_It didn't look like my things were disturbed, only my well hidden diary... _he sweat dropped, _whoever must have took it must have been blind or something._

A Hyuuga was just called blind. Meanwhile, Hiashi looked up with a glare at the heavens.

But with that thought aside, Neji ran out in search on the maids. But when he reached the servants' chamber, no one. He turned around and began to run around the corridors, but stopped short when he saw Hanabi.

"Do you know where the maids are?" he asked her.

Hanabi just pointed at Hinata, who was heading to the kitchen, a few herbs from the garden in hand, and was still wearing her bandanna and apron, but a clean set.

Neji nodded in understanding and headed towards the kitchen, when he arrived he was met with a... _stench_. He immediately covered his noise, "H-Hinata-sama?"

He was met with a girl wearing a gas mask, she smiled, or well he thought, at him. "N-Need something, N-Neji-nii-san?"

But instead of answering he looked at the pot of soup she was boiling.

It was _green, _with _bubbles _coming out of it. But then some clump was rising, it formed what looked like a mouth saying, "H-Help-" But then Hinata hit it with the spoon, then it settled down.

Neji watched in horror.

She faced him again, "Nii-san?"

"Is that _dinner_?"

She nodded, facing it again, and added the herbs she got from the garden... that looked like _weeds_. "I was b-busy today, so I had t-to use the cook's l-left overs for b-breakfast and l-lunch, but none is left. S-So I have to be the o-one to p-prepare dinner."

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at her... and the soup again. "You were the one to clean my room." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Mm-hm." She answered, while flipped through the pages of an illusion book.

Neji ignored the book and asked, "Where is the diary?"

She shut the book close and added some... unknown liquid. And before his very eyes, the soup turned into a normal meat and vegtables soup... and smelled delicious, even.

He is so going to eat out at Ichiraku, even if Naruto is there.

Hinata removed the gas mask and smiled at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, politely.

"Where is the diary?" he repeated.

She frowned this time. "W-Where is what?"

"It was under one of the floor boards in my room," he asked with anger this time.

"... T-There was a-"

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he answered, "There was a diary in my room that you took." He looked into her eyes, "Where did you put it?"

She just sighed and began chopping up some... rotten carrots.

He glared at her. "Give it back."

"S-Sorry, Neji-nii-san, no can do," she said, mixing the carrots in with the rice, and grabbed some onion.

"What-"

She faced him. "I-If you d-don't want your p-precious diary published, it would be b-best if you leave me a-alone about that subject."

His eyes slightly widened, "Are you _threatening _me?"

"... Yup," was here mere reply as she placed the _purple _onion cuts into the rice.

...

Neji frowned. "I thought you knew how to cook."

Hinata smiled in return. "It's called revenge, nii-san, _revenge_." No stutter at all.

_I knew letting her hang out with the other three girls was a bad idea, _he thought.

**

* * *

**

"You lost the diary?!" Naruto exclaimed. Only four were present, he, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

Neji glared at the blonde because of his _very loud _question. "I didn't lose it, moron. I know exactly where it is."

"But it's not with you," Sasuke said, not asked.

...

"Hai."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well then who took it?"

"... Hinata-sama."

S-Rank Mission: Retrieve the Shinobi Diary!

**

* * *

**

"Why are we here again?" Naruto asked, as he was under the four boys, helping them up the window.

Shikamaru, who was above him, with Sasuke on his shoulders, and Neji about to enter the window, answered. "Because it's not with Hinata, she wouldn't be dumb enough to keep it, so it's with the other girls."

Neji entered the household and ran towards the left. Naruto winced as Shikamaru tried to stand on his shoulders, "Why would it be with the others?"

Sasuke went inside and began to run quietly to the right. Shikamaru jumped up to the window, kicking Naruto's face in the process, "Because who else would convince her to use the diary as blackmail?"

Naruto nodded in response as he jumped up to the window, and grabbed Shikamaru's arms and was dragged inside. "And why are we _sneaking _in without any chakra?"

Shikamaru could only roll his eyes. "The Yamanaka household has some barrier that stops the regulation of chakra, after the incident with Ino sneaking out using her mind jutsus. Now stop with the troublesome questions." He headed north.

Naruto looked around, he was alone... He just sighed and went up the flight of stairs.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru looked through the numerous books within the library of the house. But then he froze as someone touched his shoulder.

He turned around slowly.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto looked up. They met up at the same window, where they would go if they didn't find the diary. And while waiting...

They heard a scream.

But it wasn't Shikamaru's.

They strained their ears to listen to the shouts of the female. "You... How... You four snuck in..." was all they were able to here.

But the last words were proof enough that their friend was caught. Suddenly, the floor began shaking, and in one of the hallways, there appeared the blonde loudmouth... the female one.

Ino clenched her fist, her other hand was used to drag Shikamaru.

The brunette just looked up at them. "Run."

And run they did.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru.

The last sounds the three heard were screams... but this time, from Shikamaru.

**

* * *

**

The three panted, hands on their knees, after running out of the Yamanaka household.

Naruto gulped. "We lost Shikamaru."

Neji put his hands together. "May his soul rest in peace."

He was met with a glare from the blonde.

Sasuke looked around, "Where to now?"

Neji turned to his left, and pointed at the apartment, "There. That's where Tenten lives."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But that's where _I _live!" 'It's the place where children without parents live!' were the unspoken words.

The Hyuuga prodigy just headed up the stairs. "Why else do you think she never tells her last name?" _She doesn't know it._

Naruto and Sasuke just faced each other then followed Neji up the flight of stairs.

They arrived in front of a room, Neji activated his Byakugan and was about to examine the surroundings when-

_**Bring! Bring! Bring! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**_

The door burst open and hordes of shuriken attacked the three, luckily, they were able to dodge all.

Sasuke regained his composure. "What was that?"

Neji sighed. "I remember Tenten saying something about some alarm if chakra touches the room..."

"And you didn't warn us?!" Naruto asked.

He just shrugged in reply, "I didn't know even the chakra being emitted from the eyes of Byakugan would be detected by it." But then he faced the doorway.

The door was wide open.

"... Should we go in?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "So long as we don't use our chakra... Who's first?"

...

Naruto and Sasuke pushed Neji towards the room. "She's your girlfriend after all!" Naruto told him.

He just scoffed and slapped their hands away. Neji faced the room, you could only see a corridor, there were a few paintings here and there.

Neji took a step inside.

_**Bring! Bring! Bring!**_

Suddenly a net appeared below his feet and he was brang up to the air, trapped within it.

_**Intruder caught! Intruder caught!**_

They heard a loud yawn. All three pairs of eyes landed on Tenten, who had her hair down and was wearing a large shirt and boxers. "What's with all the noise? Do you have any idea what time..." she froze.

She glared at them and got a kunai out. "What the hell are you three doing here?!"

Neji faced the two, "You better go."

Naruto frowned, "But we can't just leave you like what we did with Shika-"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and they ran out, "We have no choice but to!"

Tenten glanced at the boy that was in her net. He gazed back at her, panic in his eyes.

She smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Care to tell me what you're doing in here, Neji-_kun_?"

**

* * *

**

And then, there were two.

"Shikamaru, but now Neji too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. "Where to now?"

"What?!" Naruto said. "We're just going to leave them?! A ninja never leaves their comrade behind!"

He rolled his eyes. "Baka. This isn't a _real _mission. They'll live."

Naruto just frowned and turned around but was met with the Hyuuga heiress.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" he asked, backing away.

She looked down and put her finger together, "U-Um, I-I'm sorry about w-what the others d-did."

Sasuke and Naruto calmed down a bit. "Nah, it's okay, Hinata!" he assured her.

Her gaze remained on her feet. "... S-Sorry, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san. I-I hope y-you'll f-forgive me." She got a rope out.

Sasuke quickly backed away. But Naruto was too late.

"Run, teme!" Naruto yelled, "Don't let them catch you too-"

That was all he was able to hear before Naruto had a cloth stuffed into his mouth.

Hinata bowed in apology as she held the leash that was connected to the rope tied around him. "I-I didn't w-want to d-do this. B-But t-this is what we d-do for our friends, right, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was starting to regret letting innocent Hinata hang out with his teammate.

He looked up at her, trying to speak. Hinata, hesitantly, removed it. "You gonna beat me to a pulp too?"

Hinata looked away. "I-I'm supposed to, for s-spying on us y-yesterday. B-But I'll just b-bring you to Tennie-chan, instead."

... What joy.

**

* * *

**

Only one survivor remained.

He looked up. Ironic really. The place he ended up running to had the sign 'Haruno Residence'.

It was a trap, even Naruto would be able to notice it... or well, he might.

Sasuke glanced up, there was a balcony, no doubt leading to Sakura's room. If he tried to get the diary, there's a high change that he'll get caught and end up getting pummeled like the rest of his guy friends. But if he didn't...

His face turned a bit red with embarrassment of what those girls would do if they published it. And the fact that they read it was overwhelming enough.

Wether his pride liked it or not, he was going to get that diary back. He jumped up to the balcony and slowly opened the sliding door and sneaked in, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he noted her room was pretty normal.

He glanced at the bed, Sakura was sleeping peacefully. Before she was always talking and turning, as if though she was having a nightmare right when she was asleep until she woke up.

And by the looks of it, those dreams stopped when the potion stopped working.

Sasuke looked around and inwardly cursed, _How am I supposed to find a diary here? _He went up to the shelves and looked through the books in it. Ninja books, scrap books, albums, romance novels, but no diary. He scanned the room once again and froze.

He finally noticed something different about Sakura's sleeping position.

She was hugging something. Not a pillow, not a stuffed toy, but the _diary_. Sasuke cursed under his breath, _How am I supposed to get it now?_

He walked slowly towards the girl and bent down. He touched her arm softy, she flinched and he froze. But then there was no other movement and he raised the arm upward, and quickly grabbed the book.

But before he could make his escape with it, his arm was the replacement. It looked like when he let go of her arm, she grabbed onto it.

_This is bad, _he thought in panic. He tried to pry his arm off, but her grip tightened.

Extremely.

He winced, _How hard can this girl grab? _But then he froze. She was placing chakra into her arms.

She was awake.

Sasuke was out before he could react.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Well, there you have it. I finished it off with a Sakura and Sasuke scene. It's time we get back to the real plot in hand! _**

**_So say good bye to any other kunoichixshinobi encounters and say hello to the retun of SakuraxSasuke!_**

**_And review, yes, always review._**


	6. Confessions are Made

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it... So we authors just keep writing stories as if we do :D_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Confessions are Made

"_We know how to speak our feelings, people say that makes us weak. But then again, so says the people who die old maids and bachelors."_

"Wakey, wakey, Sasu-chan!" he heard a voice say.

His eyes shot open as events of last night appeared in his head, he quickly sat up and faced his teammate. Sakura smiled, "Sorry about last night. I just didn't think that you were with Naruto when he spied on us yesterday. So I just kinda reacted on instinct and knocked you out, intead of torturing you."

How wrong she was.

She bent down so they were on eye level. "And, sorry. No diary for you, Sasu-chan!"

His eyes twitched. _Sasu-chan?!_

_**How cute!**_

_Who knew my conscience was gay?_

_**HEY!**_

Sasuke glared at her, "S-Sasu-chan?"

She just smirked and patted his head, "It's a joke, Sasuke." But then she went closer to Sasuke's face, "Unless, of course, you want the -kun back?"

He backed away from the close proximity and glared at her, "It's better without any honorific... or shortcut." His cheeks turning a bit pink from how he could already feel her breath on his face.

Sakura could only giggle. "I never believed a day would come wherein _you _were the blushing because of _me_!"

_Damn._

_**Hahahaha! That's what's you get for calling me gay, you retard!**_

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Ne, Sasuke," she held out her hand, "Truce? I didn't mean it when I called you teme and argued with you... okay, maybe I did, but it was just for all those names you called me like weak, annoying..." she frowned, "Makes me not want to make peace with you anymore, best you shake my hand now before I change my mind."

He shook hands with her, "Truce."

_**Yes! Another step to developing a love life-**_

"Shut up."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"

He sighed, "I didn't mean you."

"Then who?"

Sasuke merely pointed to his head.

Sakura beamed, completely understanding what he meant. "Right after the potion incident I did some research on people with two minds, and majority say that it was their conscience speaking! So that must mean you're denying something!" she smiled and nudged him with her elbow, "You can tell me, Sasuke, I can keep a secret!"

_**I like her already!**_

_I thought you already did?_

_**Want me to be the one to tell her-**_

_No._

_**You still haven't learned that we are complete opposites?**_

Sakura's eyes slightly widened, his eyes sort of changed, like it became more peaceful and happy.

_**His conscience took over, Sak, the real Sasuke's too chicken to admit it.**_

He looked up at her, "I deny the fact that I l-"

But then they heard a thud and faced the blonde who was now in the room.

"NARUTO!"

_**Stupid Naruto! **_

_**Stupid dobe!**_

And then, time practically stopped.

_**I can hear and see you! **_inner Sakura said as she glanced at an exact copy of Sasuke.

_**This is... weird, **_the conscience of Sasuke said, glancing at the girl that was black and white with the words 'inner Sakura' on her forehead.

_**And you know what the best part is?**_

_**What?**_

_**Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun can't hear us!**_

* * *

_Great! And I was so close to finding out one of Sasuke's secrets! _Sakura exclaimed in her mind.

Sasuke, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief, _To think _Naruto _would be the one saving _me_._

Naruto faced the two, "You two are _hours _late! Kakashi-sensei is already at the training grounds! We have to hurry up!"

Sakura glared at her, "How did you get in here?"

The blonde pointed at the balcony, with the sliding window open, "Through there. But we have to get going now! Kakashi-sensei might actually punish you two for being later than him!"

* * *

The world they were in was a dark place, no walls or even floor... like every other mind.

Inner Sakura was pacing, _**How to bring those two together?**_

The conscience of Sasuke just sat down cross legged, _**We can just take over and tell them.**_

_**No way! If you're going to hear the truth, it shouldn't be forced! That's just... wrong! **_inner Sakura replied. But then an actual light bulb appeared atop her head. _**I've got it!**_

* * *

Sakura continued throwing shuriken at the target, _Why is it so... quiet? _

"Hey Sakura-chan! Can I join you?!"

_Okay, maybe not too quiet... _She smiled, "Sure, Naruto."

* * *

**_I thought you said it wouldn't be forced?_** the conscience of Sasuke asked her.

Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes, _**We're not forcing them to confess to each other, we're just forcing the things to happen to create the setting in which they confess to each other!**_

_**You mean you?**_

_**... You could help you know!**_

Inner Sakura was trying to take over Kakashi's mind, she has yet to realize that his mind isn't exactly one of the most... pure.

_**Almost! **_she said, concentrating hard.

He closed his eyes as well and concentrated in breaking into Kakashi's mind.

And they succeeded. _**Cha! **_inner exclaimed hugging her companion. Then they began.

* * *

Kakashi lowered his book and faced his team, "Before we leave, why don't we have a sparring session? I'll be with Naruto, and you two, Sasuke and Sakura, will be partners. Come on, Naruto." Then he dragged the blonde boy away.

Sakura frowned, "That was... sudden."

Sasuke looked at where their sensei and teammate once were. "Something seems off."

"You too, huh? I have a feeling... that's it's too quiet..."

...

Yup, definitely quiet.

But then Sakura's eyes widened and she faced Sasuke with a grin. "Before we spar, mind telling me what you were trying to deny?"

He glared at her.

"I like you."

* * *

_**Come on, just a little longer until Kakashi and Naruto are further away! **_inner Sakura said, as she was still in Kakashi's mind, making him bring the blonde far away.

But then thoughts about his certain 'book' finally reached the part of the mind where they were in.

The two minds quickly returned to their bodies... after being scarred for life.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he replied.

"Uh..."

"Did you expect me to blush and stammer?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You have a point. I mean it is _you _we are talking about... I... um, like you too, Sasuke."

And then they felt a hit to their head.

_**Wooh! That was one heck of a ride!**_

Sakura's eye widened, _Inner? That you?_

Sasuke scowled, _I thought you'd be gone longer._

The conscience of Sasuke just scoffed. _**Yeah, you see that's why no one likes you. But look, you're finally alone with Sakura!**_

_**Confess to him! **__**Confess to her!**_

_I did. __I did._

The two minds practically fainted... one more than the other.

Sakura smiled, "Well, good to know that's off my chest. Spar time?"

"Aa," then he got into his fighting stance, as well as she.

_**Damn it! We missed it!**_

But no response came from the consciousness of Sasuke.

And Sasuke's thoughts seemed to have been singular, _Guess the denying part is gone._

Inner Sakura frowned, _**Just when I thought I'd find a real mind friend instead of some demon one.**_

_**Kyuu-kun and Shuka-chan are too mean.**_

* * *

Sakura was about to enter the flower shop but then froze. _I can't ask advice from Ino-pig!_

_**Why not?**_

_She still likes Sasuke!_

_**Doubt Tenten has experience... as well as Hinata. Who are you going to ask? Okaa-san?**_

_Okaa-san doesn't know anything about romance._

_**She married someone and gave birth to you.**_

_Did you forget? It was an arranged marriage._

_**Right... what about Hokage-sama?**_

_No way am I going to go to some drunkard for advice!_

_**Anko-sensei?**_

_Unless you want the whole village to know within hours._

_**... Moegi or Hanabi?**_

_Inner, they're kids._

_**Um...**_

But then Sakura snapped her fingers, _Kurenai-sensei!_

_**... I helped.**_

Inner was met with a rolling of eyes.

* * *

"K-Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked, as she saw her at a dango shop.

Kurenai looked up and smile, "Ah, Sakura, what is it?"

"I need some... advice."

She frowned, "Why can't you ask your mother?"

"It isn't in her areas of expertise, and it would be kinda... weird," Sakura told her.

Kurenai's eyes widened at the realization and motioned for Sakura to sit, she obeyed quietly. She put her chin on her hands, "So, who's the lucky boy? Sasuke?"

Sakura just sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, he said he liked me."

"Well then, go for it."

"And I told him I liked him back."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"So does this mean... we're supposed to date or something?" she asked timidly.

She sighed, "Sasuke is one of those boys that are strange when it comes to relationships... Usually right after or right before boys ask the girls out, they confess. He didn't ask you at all?"

"No."

Kurenai frowned but then glanced at Sakura, "Perhaps you should wait until your hair returns to normal before you ask him out. If he isn't going to make the first move, you should."

Sakura grabbed a lock of her shocking hair and looked at it in disgust.

_I knew my hair had more negative traits than embarrasment._

* * *

They arrived at the bridge as usual, but there was a tense silence.

Naruto gulped and looked at his two teammates, "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

He was met with silence.

The blonde crossed his fingers, _Please! Come early Kakashi-sensei!_

He came hours later than usual.

Naruto and Sakura faced him with a glare, "You're late!"

"Yes well, I got a mission for you-"

"Li-" but Sakura quickly covered Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi just grinned beneath his mask and continued, "Best you meet up with Hokage-sama. I won't be with you, but I believe it's in the Country of Tea, something about protecting a runner in a race."

* * *

They began heading towards the Country of Tea but then they heard a rustling in the bushes. The three got their kunais, and out came three rogue ninja, one for each of them.

Sasuke got rid of his easily, and Naruto was close to finishing his off. But Sakura, unluckily, got the leader of the small group, who was thrice her size. He was about to strike her, and before Sasuke could defend her, Naruto got in between the two.

He got a large cut on his shoulder. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing him as he was about to fall. Meanwhile, Sasuke got rid of the two ninja quickly. They entered a small clearing and Sakura got out some medicine and bandages.

Naruto just grinned, "It's alright, Sakura-chan! T-This is nothing!" But then he winced.

Sakura just glared at him and placed the ointment then the bandages, "Just shut up, Naruto." Then she stood up, "I'll get some herbs so it'll heal quicker, I saw some on the way here." Naruto just nodded, but Sasuke followed her.

Sakura picked up the plant but before she could join them she leaned on one of the trees, tears threatening to spill over. Sasuke appeared in front of her. "It wasn't your fault," he quickly said.

She looked down, "Naruto was hurt because of _me_." She sighed, "I've always been weak, even if I don't fantasize over you anymore, that didn't change anything."

"Then you better get strong."

Her eyes slightly widened and she faced him, "What?"

"Get stronger." He said in a serious tone. "I know you can. If the dobe can do it, you can do it better."

She smiled, "That was sweet, Sasuke."

Sasuke just looked away, "Don't expect it to happen again."

But before he could walk away Sakura grabbed his face and placed her lips on his.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Not exactly one of the best chapters in the story... but at least, unlike before, I didn't put 'I love you'. Puh-leese. I wonder what I was thinking when I put that in, I mean it's Sasuke we're talking about._**

**_Though I'm not saying Sakura doesn't love him! :P _**

**_So, yeah, review please!_**

**_Press that... green button. I kinda miss the blue one, you know? The one in the drop out box in the lower left hand corner of the screen?_**


	7. All Good Things Come to an End

**_Disclaimer: Tch, I wish I owned Naruto_**

**_And finally! The revision is complete!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All Good Things Come To An End**

"_... Sad, really. They say happiness is only a myth..."_

With the feel of her lips on his, he immediately pulled her closer on instinct, placing her arms around her waist, while she tangled her hands in his hair. He was about to-

"S-Sakura-chan?" the two quickly pulled apart, "T-Teme?"

The two now faced the unconscience Naruto on the floor.

Sakura blushed hard as she slowly touched her lips. _I did not just do that!_

_**You did, girl. And the best part is that you **_**started **_**it! **_Inner sniffed. _**My little 'Kura is all grown up! I feel so proud!**_

Outside the girl's mind, Sasuke was bent down, examining Naruto's wound, since the bandages had fallen off. He narrowed his eyes at the cut that was supposed to be there.

Sakura quietly walked over to him, as if though the event before hasn't just happened, and bent down as well. Her eyes widened, "His would is completely healed. He sure has some chakra."

She wasn't able to note his clenching of fists.

But then Naruto sat up, shocking both of them. "You two were kissing!"

Sakura blushed, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We were?"

Naruto nodded, "I saw you!"

The pinkette quickly caught on. "Then how come you're on the floor?"

He looked around, noting that. "Ah, um-"

"You lost consciousnesses, Naruto," Sakura told him, "The wound caused some serious blood lost. You probably just dreamt it."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. Before he finally said, "Are you... sure?"

Sakura nodded and pulled Naruto up, "I'm sure. Now come on, I was able to treat your wound. We have to get going now." Then the three headed out of the forest and onto the path.

What Naruto wanted to ask was why he collapsed away from his former spot. And why Sasuke's hair was all messed up. And why Sakura's lips were swollen.

And why both seemed to be blushing.

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked up, they were so close to dying, _he _was so close to dying. She was able to catch him just in time before his body hit the river. Her gaze remained in the cliffs above. Above them, Naruto was protecting Inari, the one they were all supposed to protect.

_He's grown so strong since he left to find a new Hokage._

_**He had a sannin with him, what else did you expect?**_

The pink haired girl just sighed and sat back down, she glanced at Sasuke. _Orchimaru. _Then she glanced at the curse mark on his neck. _He's also given the chance to join a sannin._

_**So?! **_inner Sakura asked, _**He won't betray the village! He has friends here! He has **_**you**_**!**_

_They're both given a chance to join a sannin._

Looks like she didn't hear a word of what her inner said, and she rolled her eyes at the ignorance. _**So what? There's Hokage-sama!**_

_So if Naruto goes with Jiraiya-sama, and if I try to join Hokage-sama, then that would mean Sasuke would of course-_

Inner frowned, _**Why are you so negative all of a sudden?**_

_Because we have to face reality, inner, _she thought, sitting on her knees and placed Sasuke's head on her lap. _And reality isn't as easy as right now._

_Sasuke wants revenge. He's always wanted revenge. Why should a weak girl stop him from achieving his dream?_

_**Oh come on! We're just twelve! He won't betray an entire village at such a young age!**_

_He's wanted to kill his brother since he was _eight_. Twelve won't make much of a difference._

_**So what? What do you plan on doing? Run away with him?**_

_..._

_**You wouldn't dare!**_

Sakura's eyes widened as the boy on her lap began waking up. She looked down at him with a smile, "It's alright, Sasuke. Naruto's got it covered."

She wasn't able to see the anger in his eyes when she said that.

He tried to stand up but then he winced in pain and Sakura quickly motioned for him to lie back down. "You're in no condition to stand up and fight again, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at her, "What you did at the forest-"

But before anything else could be talked about, they all looked up when they heard his voice.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! You two okay?!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair grew a bit, now it was able to reach a few centimeters below her shoulder. She quickly grabbed the scissors and began to cut her hair. So that her hair was right below her chin, again.

Just a few more inches and the shocking pink would disappear. She was able to get rid of some with heavy rinsing of her hair in the shower.

Satisfied with her appearance, she left her home and headed towards the hospital, where her current 'boyfriend' currenty was. They kissed, they confessed, she had a right to call him more than a friend.

But would that be enough to make him stay?

**

* * *

**

"If you leave, I-I'll scream and-" but her threat was come to a close when he appeared in front of her. Not behind her.

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

And for just a moment, the tears stopped flowing down.

"Thank you."

And then her world went black.

**

* * *

**

Sakura hugged herself, trying her best to keep the tears from coming down. She was sitting on the bench where she last met the traitor.

And was waiting for Naruto and the others to come back home... with Sasuke in tow.

She felt someone's arm on her shoulder, she glanced to her left and saw her best friend. "I-Ino-"

"Sshh, I'm sure they'll come back safely. You know Naruto," Ino said with a smile, "Even if their captain is a lazy bum, they'll come back with Sasuke-kun! So don't worry about your teammates at all!"

It was a specifc teammate she was more worried about.

"I'm not worried..." she sniffed, "Naruto promised, he always keeps him promises."

Ino smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about."

_They why do I feel like every thing's already over?_

But no response came.

She stiffened. Ino gave her a look of worry, "You okay?"

_I-Inner?! W-Where are you?! _

No answer.

A tear began to form.

She no longer felt her presence, as if though she was no longer there. As if though she no longer existed.

Inner Sakura disappeared. Evidence that showed Sasuke was still near, the reason the potion was still alive and in close vicinity, _disappeared._

And she knew, she knew that all was lost.

She knew Naruto would end up failing.

She knew... and was still foolish enough to hope that she was wrong.

"Ino," Sakura said, wiping a tear away, "How goes the blackmailing?"

The blonde frowned at the sudden change of topic, but shook her head, "We can't think of anything... useful. But the diary's with Hinata, safe and sound."

"I'll be the one to keep it."

**

* * *

**

Hinata handed her the book with a small smile, "E-Everything's going to be o-okay, S-Sakura."

Sakura was getting tired of the many assurances. She just smiled in return and grabbed the book quickly, then practically ran to her room.

Once in bed she opened the book, and turned to the last page. It was the only thing she, along with the girls, wrote in the book. It was something that just popped into Ino's head, and they didn't want to forget, so they put it in the nearest piece of paper.

_**Love Potion**_

_**Ingredients:**_

_petals from 3 different flowers_

_grape juice_

_chocolate_

_fragrance_

'_Loveliness' potion_

_sheet of paper with love sayings_

_**Stir in a pot and say the following words:**_

"_Whoever drinks this potion_

_will feel a strange commotion_

_it's heart desire for someone special_

_will make the person more social_

_causing love where ever it goes_

_it will cause the heart no woes!"_

_**Make sure there is a bright light and the liquid becomes clear. **_

_**Side Effects:**_

_Flashbacks afterwards_

_Dreams while the potion is in the body_

That was all the information they had on the potion that was placed within Sakura's body.

Sakura quickly headed towards the kitchen and grabbed the necessary materials.

This potion made her forget all her responsibilities and find some boy she ended up loving.

She wanted to forget everything and move on.

**

* * *

**

Tenten just leaned on Hinata's doorway, while Hinata was sitting on the bed and Ino was pacing.

"What do you think forehead needs with that diary? Shouldn't she be worrying about our teammates instead of reading gossip!?" Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged.

But Tenten frowned, "We put something in the diary as well, right?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, the ingredients needed to make another love potion. Why?"

...

"Y-You don't t-think?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Tenten scowled, "Whether we like it or not, she loves him."

Ino's head shot up at that.

"And he might never come back."

Hinata looked down.

"She would want to forget, to move on."

"B-But forcefully?" Hinata asked, "She w-wouldn't do such a-a thing!"

Ino stopped pacing, "What do you mean she loves him?" _She doesn't love Sasuke-kun, she hates him._

The two girls present just stared at her. "Sakura loves Sasuke. And I bet he loves her back." Tenten explained.

Ino's eyes widened.

"And you know what people do for love... and pain," she continued, "She might be making another potion to make herself pin for someone else, to forget her first love."

The blonde sighed. "It wasn't love, it was a potion-"

"But the p-potion's gone. D-Did she stop l-loving him?" Hinata asked and Ino froze. "S-She wants someone n-new to make her t-temporarily f-forget him, knowing that i-in the end, she n-never will."

Ino crossed her arms, "She doesn't love him!"

Tenten grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "Stop denying it, Ino. You know as well as I do, what they have for each other isn't puppy love. And Sasuke feels the same way."

A tear began to form. "B-But, he doesn't love her!" she exclaimed. "She said she's over him! She said she doesn't like him anymore!"

"Ino!" Tenten said, "Now is not the time to worry about your petty rivalry!" She appeared by the doorway again, "We have to make sure she doesn't make that potion!"

"Let her," Ino said.

Hinata sighed and stood up. "Would you g-go that far, Ino, for a boy? W-Would you let your best friend f-force herself to look at someone else, k-knowing that inside she's s-suffering? W-Would you really forget your friendship with h-her?"

Hinata joined Tenten near the doorway and gave one last glance to Ino.

"Between you two, it isn't really about Sasuke-san, is it?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura stared at the liquid within the cup, and brought it to her lips, but before even a drop could land in her mouth, the entrance door burst open. Her eyes grazed over the two new intruders in her home.

Two only.

"Don't you dare drink that!" Tenten exclaimed, slapping the cup away.

Sakura just gave her a blank look.

Hinata stood beside Tenten. "S-Sakura, please, j-just _think_."

"I did. Now it's time to do-"

Tenten took hold of her shirt and slammed her into a wall, Hinata gasped. "Would you just stop being selfish for just a moment?!"

Sakura glanced up at the one holding her up against the wall of her own home.

"Our teammates, our brothers, might be _dying _out there! All for the Uchiha!" she spat his name out like it was something vial, "And you're here, giving up so soon! They'll bring him back!"

"No, they won't."

Tenten glared at her, "What makes you so sure?!"

"I wasn't able to stop him." She said.

Hinata looked down, _She may be right..._

But the brunette still glared at her. "So?! At least _hope _with them! Instead of doing something as pathetic as this and adding to our troubles, you could be doing something more helpful!

"You should've been out there fighting with them!"

Sakura looked away. "What could I do?"

Tenten just scowled and let go of her. "You could've tried to fulfill your own goal instead of letting others do it for you." And with that, the brunette left the two alone.

Hinata sighed and glanced up at Sakura. "O-Our teammates are s-sacrificing themselves f-for Sasuke-san. Please, d-don't add to more to their troubles." She paused. "To Naruto-kun's troubles. He's a-already lost a brother, he doesn't w-want to lost a sister as well." Then, she too left, leaving the pink haired girl alone yet again.

Sakura just let out a sob and leaned on the wall, lowering herself until she was hugging her knees, biting back the tears that were already coming down.

But then her eyes widened as she felt another chakra presence, she looked up. At the doorway, was Ino, her face emotionless.

"I'm not losing, Sakura. And you better not be the one who will either." Then she closed the entrance door, leaving behind the crying girl who was left to think about everything they've said.

_I have to be strong._

She slowly stood up.

_I have to be strong._

She began to wipe her tears away, and she stopped sobbing.

_I have to be strong._

She headed outside, they already sent Kakashi and some others to set out for the missing genin a while ago.

_I have to be strong._

She began walking to the hospital as she felt the presences of her sensei headed towards it, with a weak Naruto on his back.

_I have to be strong._

Naruto's back... With no Sasuke. She bit back a tear.

_I have to be strong..._

_For Sasuke-kun._

_**And for youself as well.**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_PLEASE VOTE readers, reviewers, and authors. _**

**_Sequel?_**

**_or_**

**_No sequel?_**

**_If there is a sequel I might add an epilogue or just leave it as it is. If not... then none._**

**_So yeah, anyway, about this chapter. It was so SERIOUS. I just couldn't put in enough effort to make try and make it humorous in the end! I mean really now, serious and dramatic endings are easier to write than funny ones._**

**_Well, that's the end of this story's revision. Grammer, spelling, and plot all correct._**

**_So review that last review... and don't forget to VOTE! I need at least five for a sequel before I decide on making one!_**


End file.
